


十一章

by chenshiyi



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenshiyi/pseuds/chenshiyi





	十一章

<11>  
就隔了一层皮的骨头被马尔科硬按在床柜上，连着木头哐当作响，克里斯不禁缩紧了脚趾，痛得直吸气。  
马尔科将克里斯整个人笼罩在身体之下，挑起对方的下巴，细细打量着他咬牙切齿的好脸色：“看来我比不得你其他床伴温柔。”  
克里斯挑衅地笑了下，反倒探出舌尖舔舐他的虎口，透明的津液从舌尖连起丝来，勒紧了马尔科的心脏，他满意地看着马尔科的反应，重新占据主导地位：“毕竟还是处男，可以原谅… …”  
马尔科急躁地吻住克里斯——或者说，是咬，牙齿在对方的下唇上碾磨，直到唇瓣充血变得鲜红才轻轻放开，但紧接着下一秒又将它含住，舌头强硬地撬开克里斯的牙关，在柔软的内壁里粗暴的肆虐着。  
克里斯的挑衅的话语被硬生生地吞了回去，他难受的扭动着身子，却好似比跑了五公里还要累人，皮肤上已经分泌出了细密的汗珠，马尔科将它们一一舔去，在蜜色的肌肤上又亲又啃，害得克里斯觉得自己好像一根大骨头，而马尔科就是那条被刚长出的新牙磨得难受的小狼狗，他被马尔科这种找不着重点的挑逗闹得心烦，索性推开了马尔科。   
马尔科松开克里斯，弓起身子，双手在这具饱满，充满了性欲的身体上探索，一边一条腿挤进了克里斯的两腿之间，微微勃起的性器在马尔科的注视下一览无遗，周遭挤满视线的蜜色肌肉和手底下光滑的触感挑拨着马尔科的神经，他的指尖划过暗粉色的乳尖，甜蜜的樱桃在空气中打着冷颤，马尔科毫不犹豫地咬了上去，克里斯发出了一声尖锐的呻吟：“妈的… …你… …是狗吗？”  
马尔科皱着眉头，他隐隐觉得自己快失心疯了，克里斯的声音就像一把钩子，勾起了他胸口的无名火，他迷糊的意识逃避着克里斯的声音。  
我得把他堵住。  
马尔科这么想着，再次起身撕咬上克里斯的双唇，品尝着克里斯的味道，舌尖直接缠绕上克里斯的舌头，紧紧地吮吸着，克里斯觉得自己快在马尔科的狂风暴雨种窒息了，在大脑缺氧前，克里斯不留情的回咬了他。  
克里斯真的一点情面也没留，等马尔科挺起身体，每一次喘气都有些许血液从他嘴里冒出来，连着下巴划过喉结，流到了胸口，跟着马尔科急速的喘息上下起伏。克里斯偏过头去大口呼吸，余光瞥见马尔科正瞧着自己，歪着脑袋，好像无端被主人责骂的小狗，不知道自己错在哪，只是这么委屈的看着克里斯，就差嘤嘤的叫唤两声。  
克里斯胃一阵抽搐。  
他从来没有过这么糟糕的床伴。  
克里斯哑着嗓子骂道：“你他妈发什么疯。”  
马尔科垂着眼睛注视了克里斯一会，埋下脑袋在他的胸口蹭着，好像在道歉般小心地舔着克里斯的乳尖，敏感地的伤口又被人温柔的掀起，一阵酥麻感席卷上克里斯的大脑，这种带着痛的新颖快感混合着马尔科短刺的头发扎在皮肤上的奇异触感，克里斯的理智再次被搅了起来。  
马尔科顺着克里斯的胸口一路舔舐下来，齿间压挤过的地方都变成了新的敏感地，力道够轻，却不容忽视，它们都在颤抖着告诉马尔科，克里斯有感觉了。小狼狗得到了应有的奖励，更加积极的噬咬着温暖紧实的身体，手掌也开始不安分地在克里斯的身下四处游荡，却又好似故意一般避开克里斯越来越坚挺的性器。  
克里斯的双眼已经开始失焦，全身都被照顾到却唯独漏掉最为需要的地方，他急促地喘着粗气，无意识的探出手去触碰禁地，马尔科的手却比他先一步，狠狠地抽动一下，从未被粗暴对待过的地方反倒上升出一股微妙的快感，克里斯毫无防备的呻吟出来：“你他妈敢用力，就再也别想和我上床了… …”  
克里斯的话又被马尔科热切的吻打断了，这一次他听话地没有再咬克里斯，只是不安地用犬牙蹭着克里斯的嘴角，手下还算是温柔的套弄着克里斯的阴茎，只有拇指用力按压着顶尖，带出的粘液染满了五指，发出淫秽的水声。  
克里斯的身体可以说堪称完美，宽阔的肩膀和结实的肌肉恰当好处，非但没有给人以疏远感，更多的是诱人激起征服的欲望。但马尔科最爱的还是他的眼睛，睫毛长长翘起，却给人坚毅之感，每一次对视都能窥到褐色深处自信的光芒，让人仍不住追随，更让人想要征服。  
克里斯仰着头，每一次马尔科的撸动逼得喘息声从他的嘴角溢出，微弱的气流不可思议的撕扯着被马尔科弄出来的齿痕，唇瓣还是饱满欲滴的鲜红，在色欲里又带了点痛楚。马尔科差点忘记了呼吸，这就是克里斯此时此刻，独一无二，只属于他一人的模样。  
毫无疑问，快感再次征服了克里斯，他向来就是这样的人，毫不掩饰自己对性欲的追求，他摸着马尔科的头，指尖在他的头皮上划过，似在安抚和奖励。  
克里斯的指尖就像带了电流，划过他的头皮，划过他的头骨底下，他的灵魂深处，一个简单的爱抚却激起了马尔科更深层的欲望，他想要更多的东西。  
更多的，有关克里斯的一切。  
马尔科突然停了下来，被拉出快感的克里斯茫然地看着抵在胸口上的马尔科的脑袋，他声带的震动传上了克里斯的胸膛，马尔科说，克里斯，怎么办，我真的好爱好爱你。  
克里斯掠过了马尔科的告白，装着无奈的笑意：“我都硬了，你说还能怎么办？”  
如冷水扑面，马尔科好像一下子醒悟过来，好像从来没有这么冷静过，这么理智过。  
克里斯看不清他的神情，只能感受到他伸手紧紧搂住了自己的腰，每一根指头都深深地陷了进去，从他的脊椎一节一节地往下按，最后揉捏着内侧的臀肉，克里斯已经分不清是疼痛还是快感，只是更紧的回抱着马尔科，所求更多，两人赤裸的皮肤坦诚地靠着，空气再次缓慢流动起来，宛如火热褪去冷凝的劣质糖浆。  
马尔科吮吸着克里斯的喉结，打探着声带处着的地方：“好，你想要什么，我给你什么。”  
手指插进克里斯的嘴里，模仿性交般从里到外，反复玩弄揉捏着克里斯湿软的舌头，刺激着克里斯分泌出更多的唾液，溢出齿缝，流过淫秽的滑痕，“我要操你，操到你什么话都说不出来为止。”  
沾满唾液的手指顺利地滑进了克里斯的下面，炽热的内壁迫不及待地绞住马尔科的手指，克里斯才晚于身体一步发出呻吟。  
“真是不知廉耻阿。”  
马尔科把克里斯搂得更紧了，顺势架起他的双腿，克里斯下意识的缠上了马尔科的腰肢，马尔科嘴角带着笑意，勾起充血的阴茎上下摩擦，撩拨着下方的阴囊，手中的阴茎每一下的脉动都装在马尔科的心跳上。  
马尔科知道自己不对劲，他太执着于克里斯了。执着到他已经决定无论用哪一种方式他都要得到克里斯，无论克里斯做什么，说什么，他都绝对不会放手。  
克里斯的呼吸越发急促，搭载马尔科肩上的手臂也开始失去力气，马尔科不得不把克里斯搂的更紧，克里斯整个人的体重把手指压进了肠道的更深处，马尔科脸上浮现出一抹难以言状的笑，顺势在软肉里反复按压挖挤，克里斯整个身体都开始疯狂的颤抖，无力的瘫软在马尔科的怀里，马尔科腾出一只手扶着克里斯的后颈，好闻的香波味混着污秽的色情，马尔科动情地埋在克里斯的肩窝里嗅着，手下的动作是越来越快，最后带上了一丝报复般的施虐的意味，克里斯在这痛感和快感交织的双重快感中射了出来，白浊沾满了马尔科的手指。  
马尔科并没有立即放开脱力的克里斯，而是搂得更用力，逼得他得头看着自己一根一根舔舐着手指上的精液。克里斯的味道就在马尔科的味觉上炸开了。腥味刺激着马尔科的感官，他忘情地舔过每一处克里斯精液沾染过的地方，克里斯的脑袋还是晕乎乎地，但身体告诉他它还不单单满足于此，自主地坐上了马尔科的胯部，扭动着。  
马尔科拉开裤子的拉链，一直被忽视的硬挺阴茎跳出来，打在克里斯的腹部，半透明的液体留下了一道水痕，克里斯抢出最后一丝理智，抗拒着着比他臆想之中还要坚挺巨大的性器，：“至少… …戴套… …”  
马尔科再一次吻上了克里斯，这个吻无比的轻柔，带着几分哄骗的意思，克里斯被这个吻吻得迷迷糊糊得，阴茎饱满的头部抵上了穴口。  
克里斯来不及反应，穴口被强行撑开的钝痛敲打着他的脑仁，穴口肌肉传来的酥麻感叫他头皮发麻，他已经没有心情再去管安全套的事了，只能竭尽所能撑起自己的身体，好让自己感觉好点。  
马尔科的性器还没有完全挤进来，他努力用球场上的那颗大心脏和冷静的理智按捺下自己的焦躁不安，安抚地摸着克里斯的后背，叫他放松，他低哑的声音带着魔力，拉着克里斯和他一同坠入深渊，每一个字母都在克里斯的耳畔跳跃叫嚣，它们就像爱尔兰的小妖精，传达着马尔科的意思——别慌，日子还长。  
马尔科感受到克里斯紧绷着的肌肉慢慢放松下来，便用力一挺，坚实的阴茎整个埋入到克里斯温暖的肠肉中，它们欢快的回应着马尔科，吮吸着他的阴茎，马尔科深深的吐出一口气。  
他的理智，自制力，大心脏，还是别的什么应以为傲的东西，都在这一刻如潮水般袭来的快感中崩塌了。  
这一刻，他想要的，只有完完全全，属于马尔科.阿森


End file.
